


Manos

by AndersAndrew



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Unrequited Love, Vulgar langage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les mains de Xanxus sont source d'éternelle fascination pour Squalo. C'est à cause d'elles qu'il a décidé de le suivre jusqu'au bout. En attendant, il lui donne tout ce qu'il a à offrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manos

**Author's Note:**

> Titre: Manos  
> Fandom: Reborn!  
> Rating: M  
> Genres: Slash  
> Pairing: Xanxus/Squalo  
> Nombre de mots: 763
> 
> Commentaire : J'ai été inspirée par des doujins Xanxus/Squalo de Dalia. J'avais déjà lu des doujins pour ce couple, mais je trouve que Dalia le traite de façon plus dure. Cela dit, je ne fais qu'interpréter les dessins, car ils sont en japonais, hein. J'ai essayé de décrire un jeune Squalo comme il m'apparaît dans ses doujins : pour moi, c'est un chien fou qui ne demande qu'à avoir une laisse. Je me demande souvent comment Squalo, empereur de l'épée et normalement chef de la Varia, a pu céder devant Xanxus. Il doit avoir une grande affection ou admiration pour lui, pour se laisser balancer des objets dans la figure et traiter de déchet. Pourtant, je trouve TYL Xanxus plus doux qu'avant. Alors je me suis dis : Xanxus devient plus gentil avec l'âge...donc qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand ils étaient jeunes ? Et alors, j'ai pensé que Squalo était peut-être blasé. Peut-être qu'il y a eu pire, et c'est ce pire que je raconte ici.
> 
> A travers cet OS, j'essaye de mettre en exergue la fascination de Squalo pour l'aura de Xanxus. Son amour passe par l'admiration sincère qu'il a pour lui. Xanxus est puissant, charismatique. J'avais envie de symboliser ça par ses mains - à cause d'une image de Dalia, où les larges mains de Xanxus recouvrent entièrement les fesses de Squalo. Cela donne une vraie connotation sexuelles aux mains. Les mains sont l'un des éléments qui font flashés certaines personnes. Les mains sont très importantes. J'avais envie d'appeler cette fic Manos, parce que ça signifie Mains, et dedans, il y a Man, pour souligner la virilité. Le fait que Squalo n'en ai qu'une n'est d'ailleurs pas anodin...
> 
> Les mains de Xanxus peuvent produire des flammes de la colère. Elles tiennent ses revolvers. Les mains permettent de prendre, d'attraper. De posséder. De briser, de frapper lorsqu'elles forment des poings. Bref.

Les mains de Xanxus sont larges et avides. C'est-ce qui l'a attiré en premier.

Ils étaient jeunes quand ils se sont rencontrés, et à cette époque, Squalo avait l'attitude d'un adolescent plein de fougue et d'assurance; il était insolent, aussi, et ses impertinences lui avait valu bon nombre de rudes représailles dont son corps portait toujours les cicatrices.

Les mains de Xanxus sont faites pour frapper. Elles sont grandes comme des battoirs, violentes, agressives.

Squalo les dévorait du regard et s'imaginait puni par elles. Battu à mort, et finalement violé, son corps n'aurait plus aucun secret pour ces mains qui se feraient rassurantes d'autorité. Des mains qui maintiennent l'ordre dans son esprit chaotique, des mains qui le souillent, le blessent, et le sauvent en même temps.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il l'a séduit. Offrant d'abord son corps, pour être domestiqué, dressé. Il avait toujours rêvé des paumes de ces mains englobant entièrement son petit cul pendant que leur propriétaire le besogne ardemment. Le travaille, comme de la terre glaise, le bouscule, le façonne au gré de sa fantaisie. Et sa chair qui claque, qui se contracte sur sa queue qui joue en lui, le faisant danser de manière endiablé, s'enflamme à ce contact vorace de luxure; son trou si rempli de foutre quand il se retire lui apporte le plaisir d'avoir été malmené en toute connaissance de cause.

En levrette, il doit garder les fesses bien en l'air pour éviter que ça ne déborde sur les draps, sinon les mains lui feront mal, très mal. « Garde le sperme, garde la vie, salope. » c'est ainsi que lui parle l'héritier du Boss. Et il lui obéit parce que ses mains sont si bonnes avec lui…

Squalo se transforme progressivement en chienne. Il jappe lorsque les mains maîtresses le projettent à quatre pattes, cul dénudé à la va vite, au détour d'un couloir ou au beau milieu d'une ruelle sombre. Il hurle en se faisant défoncer et les mains quittent son postérieur pour étouffer ses cris, appuyant sur sa bouche jusqu'à meurtrir ses lèvres. Il écarquille les yeux en écoutant d'une oreille attentive les halètements de cet homme en train de l'enculer. Il le laisse jouir de lui, se laisse saillir, toujours en chaleur. Se faire fourrer par derrière est une vile soumission à laquelle une chienne comme lui ne doit jamais déroger. Il le sait. Pourtant il se met peu à peu à espérer plus qu'il ne peut demander. Maintenant il rêve de ces mains sur son visage. Des mains tendres, presque paternelles, qui le caressent en le dominant de par leur taille. Dans son nouveau fantasme, ces mains lui prodiguent des caresses au lieu de coups et forment comme des « je t'aime » partout sur lui à l'infini.

Il offre son âme, distraitement, entre deux étreintes; il avoue. Son amant la contemple, la palpe. Est-ce une lueur de satisfaction qui brille dans son regard rubis ? De la stupeur ?

Il l'écrase.

Il se fout de sa déclaration. Il l'insulte, le traite de pédale et s'enfourne plus profondément dans son arrière train, avec la vigueur coléreuse d'un fou furieux. Ses mains puissantes serrent les épaules de Squalo pour le maintenir dans cette position humiliante qui faisait sa fierté d'animal de compagnie. Il martèle son cul de ses coups de rein dévastateurs, enfilant sans vergogne son sexe rigide dans cet antre humide et étroit, sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il provoque. L'anus saigne et brûle, mais la chienne reste soumise. Soumise entre ses mains.

Enfin vient l'orgasme. Il se déverse, l'insémine comme un taureau grimpant sur sa femelle, et rien de plus.

Le jeune Squalo reste couché, les fesses poisseuses et le trou dégoulinant. Xanxus remballe son matériel et le fixe avec mépris et une once de dégoût. Il sort.

Squalo s'abandonne à ses pleurs longtemps contenus. Il a été rejeté vulgairement, traité comme la pire des catins, utilisé. Ces mains l'ont détruit, il n'est plus qu'un jouet cassé, un pantin disloqué. Il n'a pas su voir la frontière qui les séparait, ni celle qui délimite la passion du vice. Il a sombré dans ce que l'on appelle bêtement un amour à sens unique et se sent plus stupide encore de s'être confié. Voilà qu'il a perdu de sa qualité auprès de son amant. Perdu son pedigree.

Xanxus ne l'a plus jamais baisé. Squalo est resté fidèle, il a combattu avec lui, pour lui. Pour s'assurer qu'un jour le pouvoir reposerait entre ses mains avares.

Avec sa vie et son cœur. Entre ses mains, ils attendent de servir.


End file.
